The Wedding Singer
by AmyCoolz
Summary: The wedding singer is late to their wedding, so Coulson makes Clint get up on stage. Pretty piano playing and sexy singing ensue.


Soooooooo... this is based off a video I found while searching the Jeremy Renner tag on Tumblr. In the video he's actually playing the piano and singing, but the song he's singing is _My World_, not what I have here. Don't ask me why I changed it.

Anyway, yeah, so starshinedc told me I should write this. So I did. She also said I should have Clint playing the cello (because of that scene in the movie between Steve and Tony: "Was he married?" "No. There was a cellist or something."). But that didn't happen, obviously. lol

**Disclaimer: **Don't own; I just mess around with the characters.

* * *

They actually have a wedding, just not in the traditional sense. There's no ceremony; instead they exchange rings and vows in the courthouse. They weren't even going to _have_ a reception, but Stark had insisted; the man even filled out the proper paperwork for it, so Coulson didn't have any choice but to accept it (and Clint wanted to know why the hell there even _was_ paperwork for this sort of thing).

So they're standing on either side of an arch in the middle of Central Park, greeting their friends and co-workers and thanking each "Congratulations!" they hear. In Clint's opinion, it's kind of exhausting and exactly why he didn't want a reception in the first place.

But he sticks through it, and once all the guests arrive, they move their way through the throng of people to get to the front tables; they take their respective seats, Natasha next to him and Director Fury next to Coulson. His hand immediately finds his husband's – and he knows he's gonna love saying that over and over – under the table and clenches tightly, not willing to let go.

Tony stands up and clinks his glass, ready to make a toast. Clint groans and tries to shrink down into his seat; he knows this won't end well.

"When I first met these two, I was – shall we say – threatened. One of them was under a spell and trying to kill me; the other threatened to tase me until I was drooling into the carpet." Coulson laughs beside him, and Clint decides that maybe this wasn't so bad after all. "And I had no idea while we were fighting aliens from outer space that these two had the hots for each other. But now it all kinda makes sense." Tony raises his glass in their direction. "To Clint and Agent Phil – may you find happiness in whatever you do."

Clint claps along with Coulson, who's smiling at Pepper, and okay, that makes sense now.

They sit through a few more toasts – mainly from the rest of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Hill and Sitwell – and eat a meal catered by some people that Tony knows, but it's delicious, so Clint doesn't care. There's also a cake, which is awesome, because Clint hasn't actually had cake in god knows how long; and if he likes shoving the confectionary masterpiece that is this wedding cake in Coulson's face, well, then, that's his prerogative.

Everyone eventually finds their way to the dance floor that's set up, but Tony had gotten a call from the wedding singer saying that he was running a few minutes late. Which is fine, really. Clint doesn't need the guy there right now; he's a patient fellow – it's practically in his job description. And he's perfectly content to just sit on the stage and hold Coulson's hand, running a thumb over his wedding ring.

But then Coulson turns to him and he's got that look in his eye, the one Clint doesn't like all that much, and he says, "No. I'm not—You can't make me."

Except the way Coulson is looking at him, like he's threatening to tase _Clint_ any second now, is very convincing. So he hops up and struts over to the piano (because if he's gonna do this, he's gonna do it in style, damnit). He flips out the tails of his suit jacket and makes a show of sitting down, and he's consciously aware of every pair of eyes trained on him on the stage, but he only focuses on Coulson.

He takes a deep breath and then his fingers are moving deftly across the keys, sounding out a tune he's played only too often. It's soft and melodic, and there are notes thrown in that sound like they don't belong but they make the music that much more enjoyable. And just as he sees everyone start to recover from their shock, he opens his mouth and starts to sing.

He can't help but grin as Coulson seems to just melt in his shoes, softly swaying to Clint's croons of _Fly Me to the Moon_; everyone else in the crowd is kind of just staring at him, but that's okay. He likes the attention.

It's a short song, though, and once it's over, he stands up and takes an unnecessary bow at the edge of the stage; everyone starts clapping as he hops down, where he gets patted on the back by nearly everybody. Tony walks up to him, smirking, and looking as if he's about to say something wildly inappropriate when the actual wedding singer decides to appear.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm late, but it looks like you had things covered." The man – Clint can't be bothered to learn his real name – shakes his hand and smiles widely, showing off perfectly straight white teeth. "But I'll take over from here; it _is_ what you're paying me for, after all."

"Actually, it's _him_ that's paying you," Clint says, pointing to Tony, who grins and tips his drink back.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Mister Tony Stark. What a pleasure to finally meet you." He holds out his hand, which Tony shakes firmly. "Now, let me get up on that stage and get some people dancing. Congratulations on your big day," he tells Clint before making his way through the crowd to meet his band already assembled on stage.

Clint lets him fade into background noise as he sees Coulson pushing people out of his way to get to him; he lets Coulson dip him down and kiss him quickly before wrapping arms around his waist. "We're finally going to get our first dance as a married couple," Coulson says, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I just sang at my own wedding reception – quite beautifully, by the way – and all you have to say is basically 'Let's dance'? I'm mildly offended." He runs his hands up Coulson's shoulders and loops his arms behind his neck anyway, pulling him close.

"Maybe your singing just left me speechless with the beauty of it."

"Thanks, but you're not getting off the hook that easily."

Coulson smiles and leans down to whisper in Clint's ear, "I'll make it up to you on our honeymoon."

Clint can't wait.


End file.
